1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to document management systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for storing, retrieving and accessing files of data using a physical representation of the files such as a paper token.
2. Background of the Invention
Typical workflow and document management systems can track the state of many cases. FIG. 1 is an abstract representation of a typical workflow and document management system 100. A document 110, associated with a particular case, is input into a document management database 120 through scanning or direct electronic generation. A workflow engine 130 controls workflow associated with each of the cases, which may include many documents in the database 120. When an event associated with a case occurs, a user 140 performs an appropriate action or response, and the state of the case is updated in the document management database 120. Typically, these user interactions occur via an input device and an output device associated with a personal computer (PC) 150. A major problem with electronic only systems is that they lack many of the attributes of paper or other physical representations such as: an ability manage workflow using the physical presence of the paper, confirmation of delivery and content are automatic, ability to support comments annotation and markup, at a glance overview, and preferred for reading and review.
Forms processing software is known in the art such as programs available from Captiva Software Corporation; ScanSoft, Inc.; and Kofax Image Products. These products are designed to facilitate the entry of data from a paper form into an electronic database. However, none of these systems provide any mechanisms to use physical representations of documents to access, manipulate or annotate electronic forms stored in the electronic database. In addition to lacking a paper-based interface, none of these systems provides semi-automatic or automatic generation of physical representations to provide such functionality.